The invention concerns new fat blends, that can be used in chocolate compositions. So far cf. for example EP No. 0 006 034, fat blends are known for this application that contain cocoa butter and butter fat, whereas part of the cocoa butter may be replaced by a cocoa butter equivalent (CBE). These fat blends possess a certain hardness as e.g. can be defined by the Stevens texture. When in these blends the butter fat is at least partly replaced by an oil, while the total fat content remains the same, it was expected that the Stevens hardness would become too low. However we have found new fat blends in which at least part of the butter fat is replaced and in which yet the Stevens hardness remains satisfactory, whereas the performance of such fat blends, when used in chocolate compositions is good both in continuous and in batch temper processes, especially the viscosity of these compositions at temper is very satisfactory, e.g. expressed as the viscosity difference between the viscosity at temper and at 50.degree. C. This is in particular advantageous because a too high viscosity leads to problems in the processing of the chocolate compositions. Another advantage of a lower viscosity is, that many chocolates at temper would benefit from a greater flexibility, because of the lower viscosity, in different applications e.g. depositing, enrobing etcetera, wherein a different flow behavior is required.